The Circumference of a Pair of Panties
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Scott and Jean have some 'fun' while 'studying' for their math class. Warning: Major Jott ahead. BEWARE!


**This came to my mind while I was spelling cirCUMference for my math project that's due in two weeks. I'm not even half-way done… Anyway, I started wondering why can't math be fun? This is the spawn of me thinking.

* * *

**

'Math is fun.

Math is the greatest subject on the face of this Earth.

It all started with the stupid assignment our math teacher gave us. She said it was supposed to be creative and fun but come on. This is a senile old woman who still lives in the 1800s where women cover everything up and men bring home the bacon 24/7. So the assignment is easy for the most part but tedious.

Jean, as always, asked me for help. She knows me as a math wiz but for some reason math just comes easy to me. So I agreed and look at where I ended up…'

Flashback

"Scott I can't thank you enough for agreeing to this. You know math isn't my best subject," Jean said.

"I know but this is really easy. You should know all this if you've been paying attention in class," as he spoke he saw the color rise in her cheeks.

"You _have_ been paying attention. Haven't you?" He asked.

"Uh, of course I have! I've just been… spacing out, sort of, in her class. You know how annoying her raspy voice can be. Sometimes I tend to… just zone out," she stammered.

Scott's calm features started to morph into a knowing smile. "C'mon, you know you can tell me."

"Ugh. Scott it's nothing."

"Come on Jean. You're my best friend and currently my girl friend, I should know," Scott smiled.

"You say 'currently' as though that's going to change soon," she replied.

"I sure as hell will fight to make sure that won't change but don't change to the subject…. So? Tell me," Scott said, the smile growing bigger.

"Scott drop it. I'm serious," she said as her smile started growing.

'_He has no idea how contagious his smile is… He also has no clue that I can't stop staring at the cute way his brow furrows when he's confused.'_

Scott's grin turned into a laugh. That was when Jean realized that their link was open and Scott heard her thoughts.

"Ha ha ha," she muttered sarcastically. "I really don't see what's funny about that."

"It's just that… I can't believe that _I've _been distracting you. Besides, that's not cute. I'm not exactly the cutest person in the world. I don't do cute," he smiled. "And, you have no idea how sexy it is when you chew on your lower lip when _you're _confused about something."

"Oh, so now you're turning the tables," she smiled.

"All's fair in love and war," he grinned.

"I don't really believe you. I don't think there's anything sexy about me chewing my lower lip. I think this is something I need to see to believe," she said, as she threw her books on Scott's bed.

"And how, pray tell, will I be able to show you?" Scott asked as he threw the notebook he was holding to the floor.

"By kissing me silly," Jean laughed.

Scott put one hand on her waist and the other cupping the back of her head and kissed her. He slowly started to suck on her bottom lip as she so often did and Jean slightly moaned.

"We should… Start… studying," Jean silently moaned while Scott kissed her.

"You… started this… now… I don't… think… I can… stop," Scott moaned as the kiss deepened even further and they both fell back on his bed.

Scott rolled Jean underneath him and his mouth started moving lower and lower. Jean kicked her books off the bed as she moaned in ecstasy. He kissed her neck in the most loving way and ended up giving her multiple hickeys. They counted them all once they finished. As he moved south he reached the barrier that her shirt caused. He quickly removed it and kept kissing and touching. Scott could hear how much Jean enjoyed it from her moans and didn't stop.

He really didn't think it was possible.

End Flashback

'Math is awesome. Whoever said math is for geeks was seriously not getting any. Yep, being a math wiz definitely has its perks.' Jean was curled up at his side with only Scott's thin sheets covering her.

'I think I'll be a math teacher.' Jean yawned and arched her back, pressing her chest to his chest. 'Screw that. I'll give Jean private lessons!' She smiled in her sleep. 'Damn. We really got to control our link. It's getting out of hand.'

'Got that right.'

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after. Until Jean realized that she never did that assignment and received a big, sloppy zero for having sex with Scott all day long. **

**Well, I'm off to work on my project, in the meantime…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
